Missing
by T3arsoftheFall3n
Summary: To be split apart means to forget, or at least that is what they did. THE TWINS! and KyoTama! DISCLAIMER: don't own OHHC or any band we use! damn! xP
1. Prologue

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**

**Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

Hikaru's Pov:

The wind blew in powerful gusts, the rain pounded against glass windows. Tears fell without thought, unremembered memories replaying themselves in forgotten dreams. Golden eyes looked out, watching the ceiling in confusion. _Hikaru! _

Slowly the teen sat up, the room empty except for himself. "Empty," he thought to himself. His right hand touched his tear stained face, confusion still plaguing his current thoughts. "Why am I crying?" The sheets were lifted and cold floor met warm feet.

"It's been over a month," he thought," I keep waking up to tears." His pondering eyes watched the dancing trees and the ragging rain. It's been over a month indeed. Something within his subconscious was buried and was trying to come to the surface. "Something forgotten is being dreamt," he thought," but what?"

His hand touched the glass; soon a foggy handprint was all that was left. Sorrowful tears arose as soon as his eyes met the moon. "What have I forgotten?"

Kaoru's Pov:

A pair of identical hands soon became removed, leaving a similar handprint upon the glass. _"Kaoru,"_ echoed from his reoccurring eyes watched as the moon disappeared behind thunderous clouds of grey. A small tear fell and soon the boy found himself in his bed. "What am I remembering?"

The boy curled up in his bed, feelings of something missing came to each thought. "What have I forgotten?"

* * *

**Hey guys**

here is the new story i promised, I hope you liked it. Me and Shishiri worked on a few chapters so far and fell in love with it, we hope the same. Please r/r and no flames. This is a yaoi after all and if you dont like it dont read it...its that simple! Thanks for reading, more on the way.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own ouran high school host club nor Evanescence!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1 Part 1

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

Hikaru's Pov:

"Why didn't you just tell me about this when it first started," the tall blonde said with concern. The light haired brunette shrugged and further sunk into the couch. "What do you think you've forgotten?"

"That's just it Tamaki, I don't know…I don't remember." Tamaki's hand placed itself under his chin, he quizzically thought to himself. "I feel like I'm missing something…or someone." The blonde sat listening while taking a sip of his favorite tea. "Maybe what you're looking for is someone you used to love." Tamaki took another sip from his cup and delicately sat it down upon the table in front of him.

Hikaru looked up at his friend," what do you mean?" Tamaki sighed," You know what I mean." The brunette sighed and thought to himself," I don't think I ever did like anyone or even at the moment." As Hikaru sat there, gathering his thoughts, he never realized how close Tamaki became. Soft hands came to Hikaru's chin and moved his view into vast purple eyes of royalty. "Maybe it's me you're missing," Tamaki said in all seriousness.

Hikaru stared in aw for a moment then busted out laughing. Tamaki removed his hands from Hikaru's chin. "Wow, that was funny," Hikaru said breathlessly as his laughter still echoed. "Was it that funny," Tamaki asked with question. Hikaru nodded and Tamaki began to think to himself only to find a grin upon his lips.

"Wanna try it?" Hikaru's brow furrowed down showing how weird Tamaki's thought was. "You're not my type and also…you're a guy," he said bluntly. Tamaki laughed with an evilly mischievous look.

"I know you're bent!"

Soon the room became silent and the pair just stared back into each other's eyes. "No, really…do you want to try," asked Tamaki's smooth voice. Hikaru just looked back into his eyes, his heart beginning to pound.

"Lay back," Hikaru did as he was told. Slowly his back met the couch; a light blush began to play his once pale cheeks. Tamaki climbed on top of Hikaru with smoothness unknown to many in the current position Hikaru was in. Tamaki's hands held onto Hikaru's, their noses just barely brazing. Tamaki's blonde hair loosely draped over Hikaru's face and soon lips were only inches away.

Kyoya's Pov:

The maid bowed and soon walked away after greeting the tall boy. His hair was short and sleek, dark…dark as night itself. Glasses lightly hugged the bridge of his nose; his shirt was white and loose. His eyes watched as the maid walked off, a hand came up and pushed his glasses back up only to come back to his pocket.

Soon the boy walked up the red-carpeted stairs and came up to a long hallway he knew very well. His eyes watched the floor and his mind rambled on with the usual. A few minutes passed and he arrived to the door he wanted. His hand came to the door knob but stopped when he heard voices.

"No, really…do you want to try," a voice spoke. _That sounds like Tamaki. _"Lay back," he barely heard Tamaki say. His hand came to the knob and opened the door into the room. He stopped, his expressions completely emotionless.

Tamaki's hands held onto his Hikaru's while he lay on top. The two stopped and looked over, their eyes only seeing the glare of Kyoya's glasses. "Kyoya," Tamaki said in shock. Slowly his clammy hand fell from the knob, he turned and began to run down the hall. "Kyoya," Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki," Hikaru said softly with confusion as he watched Tamaki jump off, running out of the room.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

Kaoru's Pov:

"I had that dream again," his voice was gray. The short haired brunette looked at her friend; his face was more than sad." She took a moment and then," Do you remember anything this time?" He shook his eyes," I don't remember anything Haruhi, nothing but the feeling that something is missing." She nodded in response.

The boy's eyes watched as she poured the newly made tea into his cup. He nodded in thanks and she put the pot back on the stove only to sit back down again. "Maybe it's a lost memory trying to submerge again." She had a point.

"How can I remember it?" She shrugged while taking a sip of her tea. He watched her, his thoughts still taking over him. "Something will happen and you will remember." He nodded," I hope." Haruhi smiled," Well at least we can look forward to our new school, yes?" Kaoru smiled, seeing as how she was trying to change the mood. "Yea…I'm glad you passed the entrance exam."

She laughed," Yea and all you had to do was sit there and look cute because you're a weasel with money. Go figure." He laughed and took another drink.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 Part 1

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

**Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

Hikaru's Pov:

Tired eyes looked out, blinking every so often to the teacher that stood talking to the class. Nothing but the events of last week along with the dreams captured his mind. Ever since then, he knew that something was going to be different. Hikaru buried his face into his arms, thinking about the almost kiss that he was about to receive.

What was he thinking? He never went out with anybody, never had a first kiss and there he was about to receive his first…but from a guy. He bit his lip, what was he thinking? It was indecent, unthinkable, so…so sinful and so…so…inviting.

It was something he never thought he'd want, no less from a guy. He bit down on his lip further, he still wanted that kiss. He sighed; maybe he should stop thinking because the more he thought the more trouble it would cause him. Never the less the question remained, what was his sexual orientation?

The bell rang and soon Hikaru began to walk the halls of Ouran High School. His hands remained in his pockets, his eyes watching the floor with no special reason. He walked on, his shoulder bushing up against another boy, as he did; butterflies claimed his stomach which began to flop with insanity. The two murmured apologies and walked on. After a second thought, Hikaru looked back to see a boy with the same hair color, his hair almost similar in style.

He shook his head, must have been a-wanna-be.

The bell rang and class started up again. Hikaru sat in the back next to a guy with short brown hair, his face was a little girlish he had to admit but cute. Wait…he just thought the guy was cute. He bit his lip and looked away. "Oh my gawd…I'm gay," he screamed in his head. He looked back over at the guy who sat there reading a book with content.

Soon brown eyes looked over to see gold, both looking in confusion. As if on cue the bell rang and Hikaru dashed out the door. "Wa-," she didn't finish her plea for she knew it was useless. "Who was he," she thought," he looks just like Kaoru."

Hikaru brushed on down the hall and down the court yard. "I'm gay," he thought," I'm really gay…I like men?" He stood next to the fountain then sat on the rim. His thoughts were nothing but odds and ends to things he couldn't understand. "Watch out," he heard a loud scream, soon to be the last thing he heard. Hikaru found himself in shock as he resurfaced from being under water.

He gasped out for air; how the hell did he land in the water fountain…wasn't he just sitting down? He coughed and rubbed his eyes. As he opened his eyes he saw a golden pair looking into his, another boy was on top of him and he looked just like him. "You look just like…me," they both said.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

**Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

Kaoru's Pov:

"Stay away from him," a quavering voice yelled. Strong hands pushed the red tinted brunette with unseen force. His golden eyes of quaint shyness were soon removed from the ground to being tightly shut and gasping as he fell dead ahead of himself. _Stay away from him!_ The word rang through his head, the voice of hurt and rage still there repeating the words.

Who ever _him_ was, the words of distaste hurt his heart. A tear almost fell from clenched eyes, what had he done?

"Watch out!" his voice was raspy yet was audible enough to warn anyone in front of him. As was a, it was too late for the person he bumped into. Water soaked into the cloth of his school attire, letting a rampant shiver run up the spine of his back. Golden eyes opened to look upon the person he collided into the fountain with. The boy's eyes were gold like his and his hair color was the same, red tainted but light brown colored. "You look just like…me," came the spoken words of confusion.

"Why do you look like me," once more they asked the same thing of each other.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1:

**I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen)  
suddenly sweet words take hold (listen, listen)  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
you may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
you can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain**

Hikaru's hand outreached to the spectacle that was identical to him, was he imagining things? His hand touched the soft hair that was the boy's and slid down to his fair skin of silk. For a moment their eyes linked, in the moment everything felt like time had stopped and when the moment was gone time came flooding back upon them. The identical boy found himself standing upright and his hand was stretched out for the other to take.

Shock still clearly marked his face as red cheeks began to mock him. As the boy stood they soon came eye to eye the only question they had was, "What's your name?" Kaoru blushed once again as they said the same thing," Kaoru Hitachiin." His eyes watched as the other boy became confused. "W-what about you, what's your name," Kaoru asked.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." Kaoru now began to share the same look as Hikaru had. _Are we…brothers? _After moments of silence the two began shiver as the breeze began to creep in on them. "Do you want to go find some new clothes to wear?" Hikaru gave a small nod, his eyes still upon his twin. _Your eyes…they're so bright._

Soon their walk came to a stop as they stood outside the nurse's office. The lady was in her early thirties; her hair was a vibrant red that curled with beauty to her shoulders. The lady soon gapped, she began wiping her glasses, wondering if they were broken. Sadly, they weren't to her dismay. "Mr. Hitachiin…I didn't know you had a brother." She sighed and gave a sweet smile, she loved Hikaru, he was a great kid with pranks to give but two of him might have been more than she was asking for.

"You're not the only one…" Both of them mumbled under their breath. She giggled then smiled," So what prank have we pulled this time Hikaru?" Hikaru looked down to himself and his twin to see the soaking clothes, he smirked. "Go in the back, you'll find new uniforms." They nodded and disappeared into the back.

They closed the big red curtain behind them and looked at each other. It was total silence. The two walked to the bed and unfolded the uniforms. Kaoru watched Hikaru and Hikaru did the same but soon broke their trance when reality came back. They looked down to the uniforms," So…Hikaru…" Hikaru looked up at Kaoru," Yes?" Kaoru's cheeks were flushed and he took his uniform and began backing up," I'm going to change somewhere else, I'll meet you outside."

The curtain swayed a little and Kaoru breathed heavily like he had just gone through a running marathon and his heart beat faster than he knew could have been possible.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 part 2:

Hikaru's Pov:

"_So…Hikaru…" Hikaru looked up at Kaoru," Yes" Kaoru's cheeks were flushed and took his uniform and began backing up," I'm going to change somewhere else, I'll meet you outside." _

As if stabbed and tossed aside, he watched as Kaoru walked out on him. The curtains swayed back and forth, his focus soon came to his uniform. Was it something he did? He looked down and began to undress. Hikaru took his phone out of his pocket and smirked for a second, thank God the phone was waterproof. He sat the black razor down on the bed just to pick it back up again. The phone opened and he saw a sign pop up saying he got a new text from the one and only Tamaki.

He sighed and laid the phone down flat on the bed, determining whether or not he should answer after what happened last. His new and improved, dry pants slipped on and he took hold of the phone. Scared or not, he should face the situation at hand and deal with it. The message opened and soon the phone closed.

He laughed a little, but it wasn't the good type of laugh. His hand gripped the phone tight then put it back down.

_Hikaru…I just heard about what happened during passing period, are you ok? _

The phone was placed back down on the bed only to vibrate again; Hikaru let it go as he pulled his shirt on. He opened the phone and replied back, _"we both know who did it." _ The phone remained cold stone silent and Hikaru was fully dressed. The phone slipped back into his right pocket and remained on silent. He scoffed, was Kyoya really going to play this game?

"Mr. Hitachiin," the nurse called out to Hikaru, he stopped and began tugging on his tie. He looked at her and she began fixing his tie. "Your brother had to leave, he was called to the office, but he left me this note to give you." The tie was fixed and the note was received. He nodded and walked out, even though it was useless, he searched the hall but he wasn't there. Hikaru gave out a sigh while walking up to the wall and sliding down to the ground.

His eyes looked at the unopened note and sat there, the note starring back at him. He soon opened the note and read it, a small smile formed and the note closed. His right hand slipped into his pocket only to be stopped. "Hikaru!"

The brunette looked up, down the hall was the shadow king in all his frosting rage. Hikaru stood to his feet and watched as Kyoya came up to him, now face to face. Their eyes met and words never clashed. One more glace came between the two of them and Hikaru watched as Kyoya walked off. He scoffed.

_**You're a fool Kyoya, you're a fool…all he wanted all along was you, not me.**

* * *

_

Kaoru's Pov:

_The curtain swayed a little and Kaoru breathed heavily like he had just gone through a running marathon and his heart beat faster than he knew could have been possible._

Kaoru walked into the bathroom next to the curtains Hikaru was changing behind. A small knock came and the door opened. He looked at the nurse and gave a small nod," Yes?" She smiled and gave a never-mind type of headshake and began walking off. "Wait." She stopped and looked at him," Mr…?" She began fishing for the correct name.

"Hitachiin," he stated," Can you give this to Hikaru when he's finished changing. I just got a call, my father is picking me up today and right outside so I'm going out school early." She nodded and took the note," Have a good day Mr. Hitachiin." She sighed to herself," Now there are two Hitachiin boys, oh dear god!" Her comment was sarcastic but meant to be playful, Kaoru laughed.

The door into the bathroom closed and he began to change. He looked at his phone; his father was right about the phone…the waterproof phone was the ideal choice. Soon his phone began to buzz around on the sink. The black razor opened up and Kaoru watched as a notice popped up telling him about a new text from Haruhi.

_Hey Kaoru…I swear I just saw you in third period. I mean, it looked like you but it wasn't. Maybe you have a twin. Anyways…its lunch time, where are you?_

Kaoru smirked and replied and the phone was soon put into his pocket as he began walking out of the infirmary.

_I have a lot to tell you Haruhi…I'll explain it to you the next time I see you. Dad is here and I have to go, tell me how your day goes. Have fun._


	8. Chapter 3 Part 3

Chapter 3 Part 3

**Everybody put up your hands**

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**Feel the beat now**

**If you got nothing left**

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**

* * *

Kyoya's Pov:

* * *

**

"Hikaru," Kyoya's shrill voice slaughtered the boy's name as he spat. At the back of his mind something screamed out at him, was all this rage really meant for Hikaru? Even though rationality would suggest it wasn't, he couldn't bare to cope with his self-loathing. That was defiantly something he wouldn't admit to himself, or would he?

The distance between them became only a mere twelve inches apart. Red furry painted both their cheeks silently but no harsh words were exchanged. Slowly that weakness began to creep in, why would something so small make him admit his own damn faults? He stared into innocent eyes and finally his legs moved on without him paying any mind.

"Why am I like this," he whispered to himself. His hands sank into the depths of his pockets and nothing resulted from the question. Maybe his mother was right; he would always be damned when it came to what his heart would want. He sighed, this was his entire fault. Kyoya didn't hate Hikaru, far from that but…what he hated was the fact that he was too proud to ever let his interest know about certain feelings.

"_What you don't do now you'll pay for later," his mother's words echoed from their last conversation," mark my words my son, mark my words." _

**

* * *

Tamaki's Pov:

* * *

**

Tamaki looked at his phone hoping that he would get a text from one of his friends. He wanted to run into Kyoya's arms and tell him that he was sorry about this whole fiasco but he didn't know exactly why this situation had become a problem in the first place. _Oh no! Maybe Kyoya has feelings for Hikaru. Maybe that's why Kyoya pushed Hikaru into the fountain. He's reverting into his elementary days and tormenting his only love! _

"How romantic," he sighed dreamily. " I want to be pushed into a fountain like that!" Tamaki's vision strayed away from his phone now paying more attention to the fountain in front of his vision with a developing fantasy well on its way. "Huh?" Tamaki still stared off to the fountain," finally, you haven't talked to me all day. No matter, I guess." Tamaki's hand came up in front of Hikaru," Please, listen to me before you say anything."

"I didn't know you and Kyoya were involved. I understand why now, you were only hesitant to me kissing you because you have your eyes on him. But after yesterday, we discovered, you not only have eyes for Kyo but also the King himself," he said with a soap opera-ish arrogance while taking his friend's hand.

"Uhhhh," was all that slipped out of his friend before he could say much more. "I'm so proud of your eloquent taste in lovers…I'm just glad you don't love a mere commoner who eats instant ramen and grows mushrooms in their closets to gain extra money for rent." He started smacking his gums, imagining a horrid taste of the word _'rent.'_ He shook with a yucky queasiness. "Did you know they actually have to buy pre-ground coffee because they don't have enough time? And they also have to get up to change a channel on the TV," he said with his well known Tamaki drastic-drama.

He sighed and then slowly brought his friend closer, his grip on both shoulders of his friend tightening. Tamaki leaned in and boldly kissed his friend on the mouth," Even though you are in love with Daddy you must come to terms that Daddy was never meant to be loved by one person and remain with that one person. I must sacrifice for the sake of Mommy, you must love Kyo instead. THIS THING WE HAVE BETWEEN US MUST END!" His eyes open to face his friend, but he froze in sheer shock.

Whom he thought was Hikaru really wasn't well…Hikaru. The boy in front of him had short brown hair and shockingly dark brown eyes and a pail completion. _What a dainty boy_, Tamaki thought. His hands still gripped onto the unknown boy's shoulders, still unmoving in his shock. "Feel embarrassed?"

"Yup," he replied. "Well as much as I am revolted by that kiss from a stranger, I think you should talk to your friend." Tamaki slumped back in place and sighed while his face began to intensify to the color of cherry-beat red. "I know I'm not accustomed to it, especially since I don't know you, but could you please help me with this?"

"I have the feeling you're the type of person to not take 'no' as an answer, so, to save me months of grief, I shall agree to help you with your predicament." Tamaki looked over to this new and handsome marvel," Was that a yes?" _His eyes are so innocent but he is so dense, _Haruhi screamed in her head."Yes you fool." She sighed, now what has she gotten herself into? "By the way I'm Tamaki and you are," he strained for a name. "Haruhi," she said while rolling the whole plot about in her head. The tower struck for the end of school and Haruhi got up to walk off," I'll see you around-"

"Wait," blonde almost shrieked. Haruhi, cut off in mid sentence, starred at him like he was a madman. "Can I get your number so that I may contact you?" She sighed, "Why do you want my number? Are you the stalker type?"

* * *

Yey!

so we finally updated sorry its been fucking forever

hope you enjoyed to story so far

please review!

x3


End file.
